Mercenaries:Blood Money
by Osirus Revan
Summary: A Mercenary sent in by ExOps must stop a rogue fraction called the Nihilist’s Moon, set after the events of the Song Initiative.
1. Chapter 1:AfterShock

_**Mercenaries: Blood Money

* * *

**_

_Disclamer_

Athough I don't own Mercenaries:Playground of destruction,it is a pretty good game,set inKorea, but this one setinIran...it is purely fictional.

* * *

1). After shock 

(G.S.R.N Reporter: Adriana Livingston reporting here: Allied Nation Peace Keeper Forces have pulled out of North Korea today…General Choi Song rule has been dismantled…In other news today Iran has been reported that a New terrorist element has been calling themselves The Nihilist's Moon… Its leader is called Commander 31.)

As the sound of rain pounding on the outside of the window of the well hidden Executive Operation's Building (Disclose Location). As the blinds were instantly pulled shut.

Ex-Ops Executive: "Could someone get the lights please? Lights please? Thank you, as we all know General Choi Song's rule has been dismantled, As for Song well that up of the A.N to decide what for him, Now Fiona? "

Fiona Taylor: "Right. As we all know the A.N doesn't care of who's in charge as long the deck of 52 is eliminated…"

Ex-Ops Executive: "And who got the 100 million dollars paid out to?"

Fiona Taylor: "Three of our mercenaries…"

Ex-Ops Executive: "Fiona, I thought you sent one?"

Fiona Taylor: "I did at first…but to rely on a single operative…come on…"

Ex-Ops Executive: "Good point, but this Iranian terrorist cell …roughly translated, The Nihilist's Moon, It's rumored to have a cache of Nuclear Arms, the A.N wants to employ a single operative to check out the situation there…they lost contact with the outside world."

Fiona Taylor: "What are they paying?"

Ex-Ops Executive: "$50,000 why? Who do you have in mind?"

Fiona Taylor: "A friend, I know…"

(Iranian airspace,) As the sounds ofLockheed C-130 Hercules cargo Airplane is flying, a lone Mercenary sleeping inside…

Fiona Taylor: "Hey! Raven, Wake up!"

Raven: "Damn, Why'd you wake me up?

Fiona Taylor: "Several Minutes from the Iranian airstrip, time to gather you things."

Raven: "Fiona Taylor I hadn't heard from you in years still with Ex-Ops I see…"

Fiona Taylor: "The last time I heard from you was in that Afghanistan Incident."

Raven: "Yeah, Still haven't got paid still for my services."

Fiona: "Have you check out your new PDA?"

Raven: "Yeah, a new model… Whoops…"

Thud, as the PDA dropped,

Fiona: "Hey! I heard that, Butterfingers as always just like that time you had those grenades."

Raven: "Hey, those weren't my fault."

As Raven, continued to pick up his equipment.

Raven: "M67 fragment grenades, not really my style. "

Fiona: "standard issue fragment grenades… just the same kind."

Raven: "Hey! … I guess it will have to do…until find more."

As the pilot announce over the PA system

Pilot: "Twenty Minutes from the Airfield! …What the?"

Fiona: "Raven, have you gotten ready yet?"

Raven: "I barely got a weapon yet!"

But as Raven went towards the weapon rack there was a loud Explosion…

Ka-BOOM! As the left side of the rear end tore apart, with a deafening screech the left side of the plane tore away.

Raven: "Fiona, what's happening?"

Fiona: "…My god, the plane has been hit by a Anti-Air Missile…(static)"

Raven: "Fiona? Fiona?"

Pilot: "Brace for impact!"

As Raven, shortly lost contact with Fiona with Ex-Ops. He went back towards the plane's seat, and strapped himself in to the seat parachute and, hang on…

As the massive Airplane took a nosedive towards the Iranian wilderness …it crashed with such force it was nearly obliterated all except the main cargo bay it had survived the crash landing. Soon the sirens of a vehicle approached the "landing zone" as the lone mercenary soon climbed out of the burning wreckage.

Raven: "Fiona? Fiona do you copy?"

As static soon filled the airwaves all except one transmission made it through.

Fiona: "(static) Raven…(static) Get away…(static) Wreckage…"

Soon raven soon took of towards the desert horizon he soon was far away from the crash site and, tripped on the way running.

Raven: "OOFF!"

Soon the coming vehicles with sirens blaring stopped towards the downed cargo plane had crashed as soldiers soon got out of the vehicles, It was a makeshift Armored Personnel Carrier-like tank and, several Technicals (A 4X4 all-terrain truck with a sort of machinegun in the back end.) All of the vehicles were wearing an emblem with a Black Moon on the side. As so the soldiers also had the emblem on their arms, all wielding AK-47's and, they soon searched the downed cargo plane for whatever they were looking for, They found one of the pilots of the downed aircraft. They seemed to interrogate the pilot for a while until an Officer clad in black body armor and, a strange gas mask approached the wounded pilot. Almost immediately the Pilot was soon shot by silver Desert Eagle Magnum.

Fiona: "…My god, the pilot!"

Raven: "(whispering) Fiona, good to hear you voice again, anyway who is this jokers?"

Fiona: "They are The Nihilist Moon Rebels…"

Raven: "… And who is that I am looking at?"

Fiona: "He is…(Gasp) Commander 31,but I thought he was pure myth."

Raven: "Fiona, find what you can about Commander 31, I going to see what I can do to capture him."

Fiona: "Raven! I advise not doing that, you are in fact without a weapon…"

Raven: "Worried about me?"

Fiona: "(Gasped) I am worried about losing another airplane."

Raven: "(sarcastically) Very funny, alright look like I have go Sam Fisher Style."

Fiona: "(sarcastically) Very funny."

As Raven stealthily approached the first sentry on guard he quietly snapped the poor sap's neck and, took the AK he had in his hand. And approached the Commander's jeep where he and, a lieutenant were talking…

Raven: "Hey! Commander!"

Commander 31: "What the! Kill that Mercenary!"

As the NMF (Nihilist Moon Forces) soldier surrounded the Lone Mercenary.

Raven: "Ah, I surrender? …"

Just when they were about to kill him A.N Forces ambushed the Nihilist Forces, soon the Commander 31 was long gone from the scene, as for Raven he grab his AK-47 and fired a the opposition soon the soldiers were quickly dispatched. And, the sounds of Black Hawk chopper landing, as YAH-56 Gunships fly by for any Nihilist's Forces.

Raven: "Fiona, who are these fools and, what are they doing here?"

Fiona: "(Surprised) I…I don't know?"

As Raven ran towards a Soldier that looked like the leader and, yelled out to them.

Raven: "Hey! You how are you?"

Fiona: "(Surprised) Raven!"

Colonel Samuel Garrett: "You, Civilian! Get out of here, go with evacuees officer…"

Raven: "(Getting pulled away) Hey, You capture Commander 31 yet?"

Colonel Garrett: "How did you know about Commander 31?"

Major Howard: "He's with Ex-Ops Sir!"

Colonel Garrett: "Damn, Another Mercenary. As if I had another problem first, Song, now this Commander 31."

Major Howard: "But sir! Ex-Ops did a good job last time in Korea."

Colonel Garrett: "Alright, Your lucky Major Howard stood up for you, I may need you again, Oh and don't you ever interrupt me again."

As Raven was released from the A.N Soldiers, he contacted Fiona.

Raven: "Whoa, He almost Bit my head off, so what his problem Fiona?"

Fiona: "I guess he doesn't like mercenaries, surprise he's here."

Raven: "Why?"

Fiona: "Because, he was in charge of the Allied Nation Task Force that went Korea in charge of the Song Initiative."

Raven: "Oh, I read about that file, three of our Mercenaries got that $100,000,000 didn't they."

Fiona: "Yes, of course and, guess who was helping them, you're truly."

Raven: "So did they retire from Ex-ops?"

Fiona: "Don't know? They are trying to figure out how to split it out."

Raven: "What's so hard trying to split it three ways?"

Fiona: "but the check was made out to whoever captured Song."

Raven: "Who are the 'lucky' Mercenaries?"

Fiona: "A Mattias Nilsson, Chris Jacobs, and, (Cough) Jennifer Mui…"

Raven: "(under his breath) Jennifer?"

Fiona: "Hey! Didn't you have a thing with Miss Jennifer Mui?"

Raven: "Hey! Lets not go there, what said, was Said."

Fiona: "I am always up for juicy piece of gossip…"

Raven: "A right I'll tell you…after we capture Commander 31."

Fiona: "I'll get you to confess yet…"

After Raven left the crash site, he headed for the embassy in the Province capital of Tehran as he soon checks himself in a room of the embassy.

Fiona: "You seem to be making your self home."

Raven: "Hey! It's Colonel Garrett, and Major Howard."

Fiona: "(worried) Raven!"

Raven: "Hey! Colonel Garrett!"

Colonel Garrett: "(confused) How did you? Where did you?"

Raven: "What the plan?"

Colonel Garrett: "(Angry) You DAMN MERC!"

Fiona: "Your really going to get it."

Just when things were at its worse, it just got even better for the angry Colonel. As the whole building came alive from its slumber…

Private First Class Brown: "Colonel Garrett, Major Howard, Incoming artillery!

Colonel Garrett: "Private, were is this incoming artillery coming from?"

Private Brown: "I…I D…Don't Know…"

Colonel Garrett: "(smacks the soldier) Snap out of it!"

As Major Howard examine the area map.

Major Howard: "It's coming from Mount. Damavand.

As the Colonel looks at Raven, he lets go of the soldier and walks towards Raven.

Colonel Garrett: "(Angry) I bet you laughing now."

Raven: "(Confused) Me?"

Colonel Garrett: "(Angry) Yeah, YOU!"

Fiona: "I'd run if I were you."

Raven: "(sarcastically) Thanks a lot you're a real help."

Colonel Garrett: "What?"

Raven: "Nothing."

Major Howard: "Sir?"

Colonel Garrett: "What?"

Major Howard: "He's Ex-Ops Sir."

Colonel Garrett: "You're lucky we are getting shelled or, else I would pounded the crap out of you…Major Howard here will give you the contract.

As the Colonel Garrett pointed to Major Howard behind him. Raven accepted the unexpected contract; he soon got in one of the A.N's Humvees and took of for Mount. Damavand, the A.N embassy wasn't the only building that was being shelled, soon the entire area was inexpertly bombed out underneath them, all of a sudden one of the splash damage of the shells struck the A.N Humvee that Raven was driving.


	2. Chapter 2:Under Siege

2). Under Siege

After coming to inside the overturned Humvee with a pounding headache, and an important job to do, Raven got out of the Humvee burning wreckage, Coughing up blood, soon he look up and, saw several A.N YAH-56 Gunships searched the Mountain area one of the choppers dropped a Humvee…

Fiona: "…You can thank me later."

Raven: "(Whisper) Thanks."

Raven soon jumped in the Humvee and, took off straight for the mountain. Pretty soon Raven was at the base of the Mount. Damavand, he searched a way to get up the mountain but he noticed something strange about the mountain it was rumbling from within, but he knew the mountain was to be dormant, or any reported volcanic eruptions in thousands of years. He drove around the Mountain for hours for any way to get up, a trail, slope, a something but then he saw it a low flying Hind D chopper flying towards the mountain and, into a camouflaged Hanger, judging from the construction it looked recent…

Fiona: "Raven! I spotted a group of NMF (Nihilist Moon Forces) Convoy heading your way!"

Raven: "I am heading for cover!"

Just when Raven jump into the bushes for cover, three NMF Armored Personal Carriers, along with four technicals trucks drove by, doing so Raven jumped back into his A.N. Humvee and, soon followed the NMF Convoy to a secluded part of the mountain area where it revealed a entrance to the enemy base for within the mountain, as Raven followed inside the tunnel leading further deeper into the mountain just when Raven was almost there when he forgot he was inside a A.N. Humvee and, came to a road block set up further down and, Immediately saw Commander 31 with a Rocket Propelled Grenade (RPG)launcher and, fired at Raven's Humvee with nowhere to turn, or time to backup he suddenly jumped out of humvee and rolled to avoid the any further Injury Raven look up and saw the RPG destroy his Humvee and, Commander 31 walking towards him, with several NMF Soldiers protecting him.

Commander 31: "(Under the mask voice) Surrender Mercenary!"

Raven: "How did you know I was a Mercenary?"

Commander 31: "Advance Intel…"

Commander 31: "Take him away!"

Just when Raven's luck couldn't get any worse it did, with his last thing he saw was the bottom of a boot of an NMF Soldier.

(Several Days Later)

After several day of interrogation, handcuffed to steel, cold as Ice chair, he did not submit any answers to his capturers.

He pondered for his ticket way out of there, until a way was revealed to him when he realized his lock picks were safely tucked away inside his watchband just when, he was about to start his getaway, the interrogator returned…

Interrogator: "Ah, lets get started…"

The Interrogator went towards a metal operating table, for a needle containing truth serum.

…But Raven was a fast Lock picker, just when the Interrogator about to inject the needle containing truth serum. Raven remembered his C.Q.C (Close Quarters Combat) and side kicked the Interrogator and, knockout the officer and, took off running out the door with his memory a bit hazy from all the action from all the past few days, one memory he remember was where his gear was stored inside what appeared to be an armory, good thing it was nearby he made it there undetected, first thing he grabbed was the radio.

Fiona: "(Worried)…Raven! If you can hear me, Please respond! Over."

Raven: "Freelancer to Operator …Respond; Over!"

Fiona: "(Worried) Where the hell were you? You had me worried, you been gone for days now…"

Raven: "Really? It's been that long."

Fiona: "Yes! Where are you, you disappeared off the chart"?

Raven: "(guessing) Hrrmm? I think I am far off the grid, now cause it feels hot right now."

Fiona: "Of Course! Why didn't I think that…why you're inside the mountain…"

Raven: "Inside a Mountain? Where did they think of that, Evil Genius School?"

Fiona: "(Sarcastically) Very Funny! Raven."

As Raven silently walked down the mountain bunker base corridors avoiding almost any one that was in squads, he came across a mess hall with a few NMF soldiers eating, and overheard a group soldiers talking."

NMF Soldier 1: "…so the higher-ups are planning to test fire the Upgraded Prototype Super Gun…"

Fiona: "Super Gun? No it can't be possible…"

Raven: "When and, Where is this Super Gun…"

NMF Soldier 2: "…I heard that it's so big it's in the main 'silo' of the mountain…"

Raven: "Jackpot…"

As Raven began to run towards the mountain's interior core, it began to get hotter the more Raven ran inside.

Raven: "Is it me or is it getting hotter in here?"

Fiona: "Well you are going deeper into a volcano-like mountain."

As raven ran deeper into the core interior more soldiers approached on patrol, as raven heard the oncoming soldiers, he dove into a small crevice hole and heard one of the soldiers talking…

NMF Patrol: "…Yeah the only way the engineers could fix it if they had to go into the core and fix it internally…

As the NMF patrol walked away, Raven had an Idea.

Raven: "Fiona, are you still with me?"

Fiona: "Yes, I am Raven."

Raven: "This Cannon, this Super Gun could seriously hurt people we must destroy this gun and, this base…wait you sound like you know something."

Fiona: "This Super Gun… is a larger version of a standard Artillery gun, it had shells capable of hitting cities like Tokyo…"

Raven: "From here in Iran?"

Fiona: "No, of course not…From The Black Gate."

Raven: "The Song Initiative…"

Fiona: "Yes…"

Just when Fiona was about to finish explaining the Base came on high alert…

P.A system: "All personal be on a high alert for the Missing Mercenary…"

Fiona: "Damn, they have been alerted."

Raven: "Fiona, Tell me what you know about the Super Gun, and… on how I can destroy it…"

Just when raven was running around the looking for away to destroy the super Gun he came across a Glass corridor looking out to the 'Upgraded Prototype' Super Gun.

Raven: "UH! Fiona how big was the Original Super Gun…"

Fiona: "Huh? Why what's wrong?"

Raven: "Because the name 'Super Gun' is such a small word for how big it really is…"

Fiona: "(worried) How BIG is it?"

Raven: "Oh, Not big…**it's A Frigging MEGA GUN!**"

Fiona: "(worried) Oh My God! How do we destroy it?"

Raven: "WE? It's only ME HERE!

Fiona: "…Well my Guess, You'll have to destroy it on the outside…"

Raven: "Well You can't see it because you have to see through satellites, why it will have to take a** nuclear bomb to destroy it!**"

Just when Raven was about to give up luck would have it someone was right beside him.

Mysterious scientist: "…All of my work…all those years of constructing it…gone to waste…"

Raven: "Hey, Who Are You?"

Fiona: "Raven!"

Mysterious scientist: "My Name is Dr. Emmerich…"

Raven: "(Whispering) Hey, Fiona Dr. Emmerich-like from that; Stealth game, with the nuclear missile capable, walking Mech."

Fiona: "(Sarcastically) Raven, Hush!"

Dr. Emmerich: "…It was to be a benefit for mankind…(Cries)."

Fiona: "…Ask him what happen."

Raven: "Dr. Emmerich what happened?"

Dr. Emmerich: "This super gun was intended for solving problem of delivering medical supplies, Food, and gear without the fear of a Anti-Air downing the cargo, but Song's son had other plans…"

Raven: "General Choi Song?"

Dr. Emmerich: "Yes him, he sold the plans to Commander 31, and I was forced to work for him."

Raven: "How did you get out?"

Dr. Emmerich: "With all the Ruckus you making, I could have caused a Prison Riot in the cell block and, still the guards wouldn't have notice."

Raven: "Point taken."

Raven: "Dr. Emmerich this gun could harm more people then it could save, how do I disarm it."

Dr. Emmerich: "The only way to disarm the Mega gun is to jam the firing mechanism…but to do that…"

As Dr Emmerich look towards the glass looking out to gun, he continue to speak

Dr. Emmerich: "…disarm from the outside the protection glass and into the Mountain's Core…"

Raven: "Ok! I'll do it."

Dr. Emmerich: "What?"

Fiona: "What!"

Raven: "Ok! I'll do it you just tell me how to disarm it…"

As Raven handed him an extra comlink dr. Emmerich took it and put it on.

Dr. Emmerich: "Ok you contact me, I'll be on frequency 101.12"

Raven: "(whispered) Hey Fiona! Just like the game."

Fiona: "(Sarcastically) Raven, Hush!"

As raven was about to enter the safety seal lock entering the Inner Shell of the mountain he was stopped by Dr. Emmerich….

Dr. Emmerich: "Stop! You'll need this."

Dr. Emmerich handed him a suit it kind of look like a space suit but slimmer.

Dr. Emmerich: "It's a Thermo-suit, it will protect you from the intense heat."

As Raven put on the suit, an entered the safety lock and, sealed shut Fiona talked.

Fiona: "(whispered) Is it me or, is that Dr. Emmerich seem strange to you?"

Raven: "Of course, the guy was just crying awhile ago."

Fiona: "(surprised) what the…never mind"

As Raven was walking on the rusted creaking walkways, the comlink radioed to life.

Dr. Emmerich: "(Panicking) Mercenary! The test firing crew are here, hurry!"

Just as Raven was running on the rusted walkway he dove into a guard post, the sudden quietness was disturbed by a loud deafen rumbling followed by an earthquake.

Raven: "(Screaming) **AH MY EARS!**"

All raven heard was this deafen high-pitch squeal, but it soon stopped, but another loud deafen rumbling continue him to hear this deafen high-pitch squeal.

Until it stopped again long enough to hear Emmerich to say turn on the (U.P.C.W) Ultra-Pitch Canceling Wave.

Raven immediately founded the controls on the suit and turned it on, soon Raven regained his hearing with Fiona worrying.

Fiona: "(Panicking)…Raven! What happened!"?

Raven: "It's alright calm down…"

Fiona: "(Panicking/Angry)…Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down! First I hear you screaming, and then you say you're all right…"

Raven: "(calm) It's alright calm down…"

Dr. Emmerich: "…all right time to get to work."

Just as Raven was walking down the rusted, damaged walkways with almost no guards on the balconies except the occasional Shell firing, just when Fiona came on the radio.

Fiona: "Where do you think they are firing, they don't seem to be hitting the Tehran Capital…"

Raven: "Fiona?"

Fiona: "(Panicking)…Oh My God! Raven! You must stop that Mega Gun…"

Raven: "Fiona! Where is the Test Firing Area is?"

Just when Fiona was about to tell him next would be shocking…

Fiona: "(Panicking)…They are hitting Paris, France…"


End file.
